For the Dancing and the Dreaming
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Songfic sur "Si tu voulais m'aimer" de Dragons 2. Raphaël retrouve une très vieille connaissance... Et cette fois, il lui dit ce qu'il n'a jamais dit.


**For the Dancing and the Dreaming**

En toute franchise, Raphaël ne considérait plus les Sept Cieux comme le Paradis depuis belle lurette. Depuis que tous ses proches avaient glissé hors de son atteinte et que les Anges avaient été transformés en armée.

Ce ne pouvait pas être le Paradis si ceux qu'il aimait ne se trouvaient pas là. Tout simplement.

A l'inverse, tout endroit où résidaient ses proches était le Paradis. Autrement dit, l'Après constituait un au-delà plus qu'acceptable aux yeux de l'Archange des tempêtes.

« Et là, c'est chez moi ! » déclara fièrement Gabriel, tenant le bras de son aîné d'une main, désignant une sorte de cahute biscornue de l'autre.

« C'est magnifique, chéri » commenta Raphaël en toute sincérité.

Gabriel rayonna.

« C'est pas le mieux » annonça-t-il d'une voix de conspirateur. « Il faut que tu entres, tu va pas en revenir ! »

« Tu ne m'as pas préparé une de tes farces j'espère ? » s'inquiéta vaguement son grand frère.

« Non, non ! Une vraie bonne surprise ! Entre ! »

Et bien sûr – impossible de résister à son cadet – Raphaël se laissa traîner à l'intérieur. Lequel était assez cosy, avec ses murs peints en tons chauds, ses meubles en bois, ses gadgets éparpillés un peu partout…

Et une silhouette fine assise dans un des fauteuils défoncés tourna la tête dans leur direction…

Il aperçut un éclair d'yeux rouges sous de longs cheveux bruns-roux aux reflets d'or avant de se dégager de la poigne de Gabriel et de s'enfuir dehors à toutes jambes.

Pas ça. Pas _elle_. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir buté contre une pierre et manqué se casser la figure. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

 _Tu es sensé être un docteur…_

Mais la médecine avait ses limites il y avait des blessures que même lui était incapable de réparer.

 _Mais tu es sensé être un docteur._

Il laissa échapper un petit bruit d'animal blessé.

Des pas derrière lui : à en juger par la démarche, Gabriel. Il avait toujours eu comme un sautillement lorsqu'il se déplaçait, comme s'il n'attendait qu'un prétexte pour s'envoler et quitter le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, enfin ? » demanda la voix de son cadet, et il paraissait sincèrement dérouté, la petite raclure.

Raphaël sentit des bulles d'hystérie hilare remonter le long de sa trachée.

« Elle ne veut pas me voir » lâcha-t-il.

Il entendit presque son cadet pencher la tête sur le côté – un tic dont il n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser et dont ce poison de Castiel avait hérité.

« Bien sûr que si… »

« Je l'ai laissée _mourir_. Dis-moi pourquoi elle voudrait me voir. »

Pour être franc, il avait essayé de la sauver, il avait essayé de réparer les dégâts… Mais elle était morte quand même. Alors qu'il était sensé être le meilleur de tous les guérisseurs. Il était sensé pouvoir sauver _n'importe qui_.

 _Mais tu n'as même pas sauvé la femme que tu aimais._

Il avait fait faux bond à Béa. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui pardonnerait ?

« Peut-être parce que tu es l'homme que j'aime autant que le jour de notre premier baiser. »

Il arrêta de respirer – _quand est-ce qu'elle est arrivée ?_ Immobile, il ne réagit pas lorsque le froissement soyeux de sa jupe lui indiqua qu'elle s'était assise presque tout contre lui.

« Tu te rappelles ce jour-là ? »

Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Le bal masqué avait été ouvert à tous, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de s'inquiéter d'être reconnus – autrement, tous les Sept Cieux en auraient fait des gorges chaudes. Et c'était pendant que passait cette chanson…

« _J'affron-terais toutes les tempê-tes… sans peur des vents dé-chaînés…_ »

Il se raidit imperceptiblement.

« Tu t'en rappelles, de cette chanson ? » demanda doucement Béatrice.

Il ne réagit pas tandis qu'elle reprenait :

« _J'évi-terais tous les récifs… si tu voulais m'ai-meer…_ »

Il aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles pour fuir la chanson et les souvenirs qu'elle ramenait, mais… mais c'était _sa_ voix…

« _Aucun so-leil ou froid du Nord… ne pourra plus m'arrê-ter…_ »

La voix avec laquelle elle avait chanté aussi ce soir-là, tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lui écraser les pieds en dansant…

« _Si tu me pro-mettais ton cœur…_ »

Il l'entendit hésiter.

« _Alors…_ »

Elle s'arrêta et il pouvait presque entendre les larmes menacer de monter et de se répandre sur ses joues en porcelaine, comme les larmes menaçaient de mouiller ses joues à lui, et au diable cette chanson qu'ils avaient fredonné ensemble…

« _…Je t'aimerais pour l'éter-nité…_ »

Les paroles lui avaient échappé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et un petit hoquet retentit à côté de lui, moitié surpris, moitié… ravi ?

Les mots qui suivaient se pressaient sur sa langue.

« _Mon cher amour…_ »

« _Mon tendre aimé_ » reprit-elle, et elle souriait, il l'entendait sourire…

« _Tes mots me laissent en é-moi…_ »

« _Je n'ai pas besoin d'ex-ploits guerriers quand je suis au creux de tes bras…_ »

Elle était tout contre lui, toute chaude et _présente_ , et c'était comme si ses bras disposaient d'une vie propre…

« _Mais je t'offri-rais des trésors_ » souffla-t-il, « _je chan-terais à pleine voix, je te pro-tégerais des coups du sort, si tu res-tais près de moi…_ »

« _Je n'ai pas be-soin de tes trésors_ » répondit-elle, « _ni que tu chantes à plei-ne voix, je veux seulement prendre ta main…_ »

« _Je te veux auprès de moi_ » avoua-t-il enfin.

Et c'était les mots qu'il aurait voulu lui dire de leur vivant à tous les deux, mais qu'il ne réussissait à proférer que maintenant.

« _T'aimer très fort et t'embrasser et dan-ser tou-te la nuit_ » reprirent-ils ensemble, « _car pour le pire et le mei-lleur…_ »

Le sang battait à ses oreilles.

« _Nous serons toujours u-nis…_ »

Il était mort et Béatrice était morte aussi, mais peut-être que maintenant…

« _J'affron-terais toutes les tem-pêtes sans peur des vents dé-chaînés, j'évi-terais tous les récifs…_ »

Peut-être qu'il avait la possibilité de réparer les choses maintenant.

« _Si tu voulais m'aimer !_ »

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, et Père, elle était aussi belle qu'au premier jour, belle comme la fiancée du Cantique.

« Tu sais » souffla-t-elle, « je me suis toujours dit que j'aimerais bien qu'on me demande en mariage sur une chanson comme ça. »

« A l'origine, c'était fait pour » glissa Gabriel, pratiquement oublié dans un coin. « Il y a des couples timides, alors les Cupidons écrivent des ballades pour leur donner un coup de pouce… »

Ses paroles auraient tout aussi bien pu s'adresser à un sourd, vu l'attention que leur portaient les deux autres anges.

« Il faudrait que ce soit la bonne personne qui la chante, alors » commenta Raphaël.

Béatrice posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la bouche de l'Archange brun.

« Elle vient de le faire. »


End file.
